


危险投资

by T_677



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: Mafia AU
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

他从箱子的最底层抽出一件皱巴巴的夹克衫套上，把柯尔特插进牛仔裤里，让冰凉的枪管紧贴着小腹。夹克可能是Sam的，也可能是他自己的，只不过年代久远被完全遗忘了。Steve带上一顶深色的帽子，把脸藏在帽檐下面。夹克的灰色布料散发着一股柜子最深处特有的陈腐气味。他挑起窗帘向外看了看，从对着小巷子的后门溜了出去，接着穿过一个拦着木板的矮门，以防有人也盯上Sam的这个落脚点。Steve走得不快，毫不起眼的衣服让他轻易地融入人群当中，一丝冷冰冰的愤怒在他脑袋里安静地燃烧，催促他加快脚步。

天黑的时候Steve接近了目的地，他没有走进那间灯火通明的酒店，而是径直走过，最后绕回来路，在夜色的掩护下，躲进一条无人的小巷。路灯的光勉强照进巷子，在最外面的墙上划出一小块光明的领地。Steve则在与之相对的黑暗之中给自己找好了位置。他背靠着满是涂鸦的墙壁，最后检查了一遍手枪。他要在这里等待Tony Stark露面。

讽刺的是，在这之前Steve从没有认真想过与Tony为敌。甚至在这一刻，他也没想好到底该怎么做。直接开枪，或者听他求饶？往常对待背叛者的那套此时似乎并没有什么吸引力。而且，他太了解Tony了，这个人是不会求饶的。他会在子弹射穿心脏的那刻才闭上冷嘲热讽的嘴巴，遗容是一脸不屑的冷笑。

他们最后一次见面是在一间叫“墨菲”的酒吧，地方不大，装饰简陋，酒的种类也十分贫乏。老板娘是个干瘦的女人，长长的金发发梢上还留有染过的紫色痕迹。Steve他们走进去的时候，她正在吧台后面用一条白色的大毛巾擦拭酒杯。她的气色不错，常年盘踞在眼睛下面的阴影也消失了。她对Steve和Tony微微点头，示意没有什么需要担心的。

“墨菲”的人气并不高，只是常常一些挤着没有什么钱的年轻码头工人——他们只想有个地方找乐子，倒是不在乎喝下去的究竟是什么。而下午这个时间，他们还没下工，只有点唱机有气无力地放着歌。

Steve在二楼拥有一个房间，Tony和他通常都在那里见面。两人都同意，相比于酒店，这样的地方更加安全一些。就Steve所记得的，那天Tony跟平时没什么两样。他汗津津地骑在Steve身上，因为几句玩笑话大笑出声，看起来放松又满足。“下次我会让你尝试点新鲜玩意儿。”他把手按在Steve胸前，快活地眨眼。天色暗下来，没开灯的房间昏暗温暖，酒吧照例在夜色降临时苏醒，喧哗声渗进安静的屋子。Steve伸出手，把Tony拉进一个亲吻。而Tony在他嘴边轻轻地笑，让他几乎要忘记保持警惕。

几个月之前，Steve见过Natasha一面，那时他需要这位老朋友的帮助。Natasha是唯一一个知情者，也是为数不多地对Stark的计划毫不吃惊的人。“接下来，”她翻过手掌审视自己刚刚涂好的红指甲，“你们的对手只剩彼此了，重要的只是谁先动手而已。”她愿意提供帮助，如果Steve真想采取什么行动的话。这个穿着低胸晚礼服的漂亮女人对于低调地处理掉什么人非常在行。只不过，并不是所有人都付得起价钱。“我会给你打个折的。”Natasha对他挑了挑眉毛。Steve给她拿了另一杯酒，出于某种原因，把这位老友的建议抛在了脑后。

Steve认识Natasha远在认识Tony Stark之前。他和Natasha有共同的朋友，而那是在Steve给Phillips干活之前的事。与Tony第一次见面则是在Howard Stark的葬礼上，当时他刚刚获得机会跟在Phillips身边，作为二把手Boyle的司机。

葬礼是在一个下着小雨的早上举行的，11月份的湿冷笼罩了整个墓园。参加葬礼的人很多，如果你看得足够仔细，会发现那些穿着黑色大衣躲在阴影里的不只有帮派里的人，还有商人、毒品贩子、警察和法官。Howard Stark是土生土长的美国人，除了生意做得很大之外，他碰巧也善于交际。这位好人缘的老板死于意外，至少大多数人是这样说的。但是他在帮派中的好友却没有太多的时间为他的死感到惋惜。突然之间的变故，让Stark家族的继承问题成了所有人关注的焦点。传说他有个儿子，但这个儿子却从未在家族生意中露过面。

人群聚集在枯黄的草地上，看着棺木被缓缓放入墓穴。一个年轻男人盖了第一锹土，也在大片凝重的黑色之中掀起了一阵低语声。Steve就是在这个时候看到Tony Stark的，昂贵的黑色大衣让他显得比实际更瘦小一些，脸上的神色平静的几乎有些冷漠。他的手里还拿着掩土用的铁锹，直到工人把墓穴填平才放下。跟随Howard多年的Obadiah Stane一直站在他的身后，这让其他人对于年轻人的身份再无怀疑。对于这些参加葬礼的人，年轻的Stark显然并不熟悉，而Obadiah在招待和送别客人时圆滑熟稔，则让这位继承人看起来像个傲慢的傻瓜。

他不会在这个圈子里呆太久的，参加过葬礼的人都这么说。Steve不愿妄下结论，但也从未想过自己的生活有一天会和这个男人再有交集。

再一次见面已经是差不多一年之后，小Stark蓄了个样式可笑的胡子，在桌子后面左顾右盼，假装对门外卖酒的小妞更感兴趣。Steve则忽略他刻意表现出来的轻视，仍旧按照自己的节奏艰难进行着谈话。

交易的货物是一批刚上岸的威士忌，Stane把它们交给了Stark，让他向潜在的买家兜售。这样的事情大概已经发生了三次或更多。显然Stane先生试图扶植这位不成器的家族继承人，至少，让他逐渐参与到生意中来。而就Steve所见，Obadiah Stane的心血恐怕是白白浪费了，这位小Stark先生对做生意毫无兴趣，把长辈的精心安排当成一场无聊的游戏。

房间里闷热潮湿，昏黄的灯光让人更加透不过气。Steve以一种令人钦佩的毅力一项项确认着交易细节。在他最讨厌的这件黑色西装下面，汗湿的衬衫粘在后背上。这很可笑。Stark是个没人看好的、没落帮派的继承人，而Steve，仅仅是Boyle为了表示轻视才被弄来顶替的倒霉鬼。他坐在一个嘈杂酒吧唯一一间还算安静的屋子里为了蝇头小利绞尽脑汁，心里清楚得很——这笔交易可能除了他们之外根本没人在乎。而现在，Steve几乎可以认定，只有他自己在打这场仗，自己的对手根本连进攻的命令都懒得下。

Stark的态度让人不悦，好像对这次交易安排有着诸多不满，始终一副心不在焉的样子。但在Steve要价四成时，眼中却闪过一抹冷笑，不过最后，也只是象征性地对价钱表示不满。他带来的手下冷眼旁观，似乎见多了这种赔钱买卖。Steve心里清楚，Stark吃了亏，让他觉得奇怪的是，Tony本人好像也清楚得很。

那天晚上Steve离开时Stark正独自站在门口抽烟，他带来的几个人还在屋里慢吞吞地磨蹭，毫无保镖的自觉。屋里乏力的灯光把Tony Stark深色的影子扔出屋外，像个无人问津的单薄纸片，让Steve心中忍不住冒出一点毫无来由的同情。而Stark，好像察觉了他的目光似的，转过身来朝他点头微笑，扬了扬手里的烟。Steve回应时有些拘谨，他始终也无法适应这种虚假的友好，不过Stark的笑容和那个忽明忽灭的烟头却像是那天晚上最生动的东西了。


	2. Chapter 2

年轻的Stark先生很快让自己名声大振，只不过并不是以一种体面的方式。人们只知道他在外面上过几年学，与父亲的关系并不亲密。但没人告诉他，Howard死后，Obadiah代为管理的产业正悄悄地改换主人。反正他也不是个合格的继承人，Obadiah的纵容让他成为各种娱乐场所最受欢迎的顾客之一。而且，他终归还是有一点像他的父亲，那就是长着一张讨人喜欢的脸。

Steve并没有刻意去打听Stark那边的事，但总有各种消息传到他的耳朵里。

“你知道他一个星期之内睡了5个女演员吗？那个Tony Stark，他现在可真有名气。”Sam从他这个月的女朋友那里听到了新八卦，“他们说其中一个是Marino的情妇，可真有他的。”

“你知道自己在用羡慕的语气说这些，对吧？”Steve忍不住挪揄。

“算了吧，Steve，这可需要很多‘魅力’。我的‘魅力’还没从老板手里赚到呢。”Sam倚在吧台边又给自己要了一杯。

“Sam——”Steve放下杯子想说什么，但是被对方挥手制止了。

“好了伙计，这没什么不好的。事实上我乐在其中，能时不时狠揍几个人。而且我做不来别的，你知道的。”

“现在你被困在这儿了。”Steve捏了捏鼻梁，“因为我。”

“你是说你宁愿看到我和‘疯子Woody’一起躺在那边的桥洞地下抽捡来的烟蒂？我很可能会点着他那些用来挡风的黑色塑料袋。”

尽管不情愿，Steve还是被这个场景逗乐了。他摇了摇头，接过Sam递来的酒杯。

“你不会找乐子Steve，这就是你总有一堆麻烦念头的原因。”Sam最后总结。他朝门口那桌的一个姑娘丢了个飞吻，拍拍Steve的肩膀走了过去。

Steve刚刚得到了提升，有机会远离汽车驾驶室。原因是他在一次帮着运货的路上警觉地从几个流浪汉中发现了想要劫车的人。在这之前，从没听说过有人敢对Phillips老大的货动手。这几个不知好歹的人很快葬身枪口，作为奖励，Boyle笑容可掬地打发他来照看酒吧。Sam也跟着来了，远离真正重要的生意。

“几十年后你会发现自己变成了个见鬼的酒保，新来的小伙子对你大声吆喝，而你当时的兄弟各个穿着你见都没见过的昂贵大衣坐在汽车里，连他们的司机都揣着一把‘汤米男孩’，你却只有一把锈了的面包刀，跟老鼠打架都还不够格……”一个年长者灌下几杯杜松子酒就对Steve滔滔不绝，试图把悲剧色彩强加在他们头上。

“听上去不错，至少对我来说。”Sam当时在一旁说。

当过兵的人看上去多少有些不同。即使普通人无法分辨，他们自己也能循着气味找到同类。战争有时能放大人性中的某些部分，这大概也是那些曾经的英雄在一切结束之后变得格格不入的原因之一。Sam并不喜欢炫耀自己服役的经历，他那些活着回来的战友在短短几年的正常生活之后变得越发不像他们自己。

“这很奇怪，”Sam有一次告诉Steve一个年轻士兵的故事，“他离开了自己的老婆孩子，好像家庭是某种让他厌倦的玩具。在那之前，他每天喝酒，像驱赶动物一样虐待家人。而我刚认识他的那会儿，他还会把妻子的照片放在胸前的口袋里，每天看一百二十四遍。”Sam不常说起这个，Steve也不。当他们讨论这些时，好像一部分的自己也在慢慢消失，扭曲的空虚感则试图取而代之。或许Sam说“听上去不错”并不仅仅是为了安慰好友，干这行总要付出代价，可是有些东西他们已经所剩无几了。

整个晚上太平无事，除了把几个醉酒闹事的家伙赶出去。Steve沉默地喝了一口酒，准备继续找个不起眼的角落度过这个跟往常一样沉闷的夜晚。Elise是在这个时候找上他的，看起来比平时还要紧张。她在酒吧里唱歌，偶尔把看得顺眼的男人领到自己楼上的小房间去。这里总有几个这样的女人，她们的生意在这间偏僻的酒吧并不好做，只是Steve对她们的生意不感兴趣，也不会胁迫她们收取大笔费用，仅这一点，对她们来说还算有吸引力。Elise平时从不主动接近Steve他们，跟其他不愿离开这里的几个姑娘的关系也并不亲密。

“有人在我的房间捣乱，"这个女人咬了咬嘴唇，声音不大，似乎是下了很大决心才说出这句话，她把染成紫色的头发拢到脑后，想了想，又补上一句，“如果您现在方便的话，Rogers先生。”

Steve给她一个微笑作为安抚，把空酒杯丢在桌上。他让这个女人等在楼下，自己去处理麻烦。Elise的房间在二楼走廊的尽头，在这之前Steve还从没有进去过。但他知道这些房间大多相似，让人昏昏沉沉的粉色灯光，裹挟着情欲的廉价香水的味道，各种让人眼花缭乱的瓶瓶罐罐堆满床头的小桌，还有床，一张简单的足够完成它基本作用的床。

Elise的床上有个男人正枕着双手盯着天花板，自得其乐地用脚跟着楼下喧闹的音乐打着节拍。这人应该被拎着肩膀从门口丢出去，但Steve却没这么做，因为他刚巧认识这个来“捣乱”的人。

“Stark先生。”

“叫我Tony。”那个男人咧嘴笑，动作敏捷地坐起来。黑色夹克和八片帽，这可不是Stark平日的装扮，看起来却让他多了几分生气。

如果Steve有什么疑惑的话，他也很好的掩饰了过去。“如果你是来找乐子的话，Stark先生，我可帮不上什么忙。”

“别说的这么肯定，Steve。”男人坐在床边，笑容满面地看着他,“这是间不错的酒吧，姑娘们也都很可爱。”

“但还没大到需要向导的地步。”Steve拉过房间里唯一的一把椅子，在Stark对面坐下。

他不是笨蛋，对今天这种情景多少有些准备。Stark不会接二连三在交易中让他得利，尽管所有人都把他当成挥金如土的傻瓜。

“我猜Stane并不知道你到这儿来。”

“大人物不需要什么都知道。”Stark仍然笑容可掬。

不管有没有人知道，Tony Stark毕竟是独自一个人到这儿来，如果不是胸有成竹，就是过于自负。但Steve钦佩他的勇气，因此也就不愿把拒绝的意思表现的太过直接。

“你可以实话实说，这里并没有别人。”

“我喜欢你的性格，或许还有长相。”Tony朝他挤了挤眼，“虽然你在盘算着拒绝我。不过没关系，我没打算要求你做什么，只是交个朋友。”他用双手撑住向后仰的身体，“这地方很不错，也许以后我还会来。”

“这可让人有点不安。”

Tony笑出声来，“放轻松，我没准备打劫你的酒吧，至少现在没有。”

Steve坐在原处，没再开口，似乎突然对Elise摆在门边的一些小玩意产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“过几天还有一批酒从加勒比海离岸，我可以继续按照上次谈拢的价钱给你。”Tony向前探身，希望引起对方的兴趣，“如果你不满意的话，价钱也可以再商量。”

“作为交换——”

“没有交换，算是友情的馈赠。将来的某一天，当你面临选择，在不损害自己和老板的利益、碰巧又心情不错的时候，说不定会稍微考虑一下我。没有协议，没有压力。我对你毫无威胁，但如果现在或者随便哪天你想把我踢出局我也完全理解。”

“听起来像是诱饵。”Steve抬起眼睛看他。“我是第几个？”

“呃，目前为止，第一个。”Tony老实回答。

他什么都没有，Howard Stark的生意现在完全由Obadiah Stane掌控，而他竟然试着用Obadiah的资源给自己买人情。这种鲁莽幼稚的手段真是荒唐可笑，但Steve却发现自己无法一口回绝。

“我不喜欢被不当收益控制，”Steve说，“而且你应该知道，我现在没有任何你想要的东西，如果你只想喝杯酒，我倒是可以帮上忙。”

“在这方面我们倒有些共同点，所以我们应该怎么办，像两个乞丐一样互相提防吗？”

Steve摇头微笑，Stark不是来做生意的，因此他也不需要给出回答。即使知道这个人有所图谋，自己也并没有被硬拉进什么计划当中。至少，说明了Tony Stark不是人们眼中那种傻瓜。或许只是有点太过鲁莽和自信了。

“最后一件事，这算是个请求好吗，”Tony起身离开时说，“Elise什么也不知道，别为难她。虽然我很肯定你不会。如果你想问，我也可以坦率告诉你，她有个妹妹在这里读书，我帮了她的忙，仅此而已。”

“你对我倒是很有信心。”Steve跟着站起来，帮他打开房门。

“你可能不知道，即使在这一行，你也有相当不错的口碑。”


	3. Chapter 3

那次会面之后相当长的一段时间里Steve都没再见过Tony，这倒是让人松了一口气，甚至怀疑起那天的事究竟是不是真实发生了。

让Steve觉得可疑的是，Stark并没有理由对他过早地暴露自己。如果他真的想要利用什么人，大可以在时机成熟的时候再去收买。或许是试探？Steve猜，但自己现在的地位远没到会引起Stark注意的高度，即使有谁要去警告Stane，也不会是他。

一个谜团，或许是陷阱。捉摸这些并不是Steve的强项，但是目前为止，他还没有嗅到什么针对自己的阴谋。

Phillips把他叫去是在秋天快结束的时候，这位可敬的老板给了他一杯酒，让他在自己宽大气派的胡桃木桌子对面坐下，告诉他可以从今天开始顶替那个姓Beach的做些跑跑腿的工作。“如果你愿意的话。”Phillips饱经风霜的脸早就让人读不出什么情绪了，他用带着戒指的手指扣着桌面，好像对这种假装客套的游戏十分不耐烦，只等Steve说出感谢就把他从大门丢出去。

“希望我不会让您失望。”Steve规规矩矩地回答。他很愿意替Phillips干点别的，除了看管酒吧和给Boyle当司机之外。

“你最好别。”Phillips抬起眼皮看看他，“听说你把Stark家的小杂种敲诈得够呛。”

“不是件很困难的事，先生。”

“别招惹Obadiah，如果有一天他来告状，我就抓着你的脚腕子把你丢给他。”

“您想怎么办都行。”Steve对他笑笑。

他来干这行完全是因为Phillips，尽管这位绰号“上校”的老人可能并不知情。在Steve呆在凡尔登的那段时间，Phillips出钱安葬了他的母亲——年轻时，作为护士的Rogers夫人曾为Phillips短暂服务过几次。而Phillips，很长一段时间以来都用“那个司机”来称呼Steve。

过去跟Beach走的比较近的那些家伙对Steve还算友好，似乎是因为Beach卷走了他们的钱然后消失无踪这件事让他们有点无精打采，懒得找新人麻烦。只要肯花钱给他们买杯酒，附和他们骂几句那个不够朋友的下流胚子，很快就能被当做“相当不错的朋友”。

Phillips手下赌场众多，但最让他骄傲的仍旧是对港口的掌控。烈酒、毒品、煤炭、汽油，“上校”有的是办法把你的东西运出去或者运回来。

几天之后Steve收到了Tony的新礼物，一批从纽约离港的纺织品，利润丰厚，货主似乎有长远的合作意向。尽管没有任何直接证据引向Tony，但Steve知道是他。而那差不多是那个阶段Tony送来的最后一件礼物。

Stark先生销声匿迹了，有可靠的消息称，那个意大利佬Marino，知道了他情妇的事，扬言要教训一下这位不知好歹的年轻人。看客们都抱着幸灾乐祸的态度，每隔几天就有人说起自己看到了在某个酒馆、舞厅、赌场门口被一伙人拖进汽车的Stark。如果他们说的都是真的，那Tony现在恐怕已经死了十多次，即使Marino还顾及Stane的面子，那么风流的Stark先生下半辈子大概也只能用舌头跟姑娘们打招呼了。

不过真实的情况让许多人大失所望，一贯光鲜亮丽的Tony不仅很快又回到大家的视线当中，而且还从Obadiah那里得到了一间叫“天鹅”的夜总会——不是Howard最赚钱的那间，不过也非常不错。他举办了盛大的派对，几乎邀请了所有人，包括Marino和他的情妇。Steve也有幸得到了一张请柬，跟他身边其他人一样。

不得不说，Tony是个享乐高手，他知道怎么把一个派对包装成让人明知是假象还陶醉其中的样子。灯光让一切看上去闪闪发亮，包括台上有着一副好嗓子的女歌手。盛在精致玻璃瓶中的酒水不间断地拿上来，不是他们卖出去的那种，而是真正的，让人回味无穷的蒸馏产物。很多漂亮女人已经跳进舞池，还有一些等着送上服务，她们穿着丝质的礼服，带着真正的钻石。

“女士们先生们，拜托别在开始之前就玩的太过火好吗！Johnny，我在说你！”Tony不知何时跳上了台，手里紧抓着他的酒杯，在人们大笑的时候，他趁机把杯子里的酒喝干，“好了，现在你们不得不忍受我的致辞了。Obadiah，亲爱的老Obi，瞧他在楼梯那边，这位最最慷慨的朋友，当然也是我父亲的朋友，不得不忍受我的诸多坏毛病。很高兴有他在我身边。我得说声对不起，因为，也许你们当中有些人碰巧知道，我之前做得不太好。但，他还是同意让我学着接手这些。”Tony张开双臂，向人们展示周围的一切，“怎么样？”他兴奋地大声问，“觉得这次我能干得不错对不对？”

台下一片大笑，跟着Tony向站在后面的Obadiah举杯，而后者则回以亲热的微笑，像个骄傲的父亲一样把手放在胸口。

每个人都乐在其中，这种地方本就是用来满足各种要求的。看起来Marino提供了一批高级妓女，不知道Obadiah是怎么摆平他的，一大笔钱，大概。而Tony，如果可以用常理来推测，原本应该再保持低调一阵子的。

Sam玩得很开心，很快就转到了Steve看不到的地方。在寻找Sam的时候，Steve注意到Boyle和Phillips坐在一起，笑容下面是一种等着看笑话的冷漠。这个小个子的爱尔兰人被一些人叫做“山羊”，大概是因为他轻声细语的说话方式和与众不同的胡须，他是个思维缜密的生意场老手，尖细的指头把每一分钱都牢牢握住。他看向Steve时总是奇异的专注，但并不是好的那种，而Steve直到不再给他开车之后才发现这点。回想一下，如果这个人总在身后用这种目光看着他，那也太过惊悚了。

出于礼貌，Steve仍旧过去打了招呼。Phillips像往常一样挥手敷衍，Boyle倒是认真地跟他聊了几句，笑容可掬，像是热切地想知道他最近过的怎么样，但这种关怀并不让人觉得舒服。如果三年前他肯这么做，说不定Steve会感激不尽。

几个姑娘很有眼色地贴了过来，像Steve这种落了单的男客总是能受到格外的照顾。一个稍矮一点带着金色发带的女人熟练地揽过Steve的胳膊，把他从其他竞争者手中抢过来。

“你看起来有点孤单。”这位女士抬起头对他温言软语，“想试试更有趣的事吗？”

这已经够有趣的了，Steve想说。这位女士的金色衣服用料少到从他的角度能穿过乳沟一直看到两腿之间，而事实上，大部分在场男士都相当欣赏自己眼前的这幅风景。

“我保证你会喜欢的，宝贝。”女士向他嘟着亮晶晶的嘴唇，拉起他的手，用后背碰开了一扇隐蔽的房门。“顺便说，我叫Lucy。”

“对不起，我想——”Steve被打断了，他面前这位热情的美女伸手勾住了他的脖子。“有人想见你，Rogers先生，从这边的走廊一直走到头，男士洗手间在最里面。”她在极近的地方对Steve眨眼，声调中带着欢快的笑意。

“快去。”她又退开一小步，伸手在还没回神的Steve大腿上拍了一下，“如果待会儿你想找我，我就在大厅里。”

Steve尴尬地道了谢，而这又引得对方一阵大笑。他匆忙沿着被告知的路线走，几乎是手忙脚乱地翻出自己的警惕之心。男士盥洗室空无一人，大多数宾客都只知道楼上那间更大更豪华的。而这里倒更像是上一次翻修时遗漏下来的角落，堆着杂物，一股潮湿的铁锈味。

Tony Stark对着墙上脏兮兮的镜子调整自己的领结，让它看上去更糟。他似乎并没有发觉自己的装扮在这里格格不入，看到Steve的时候从镜子里丢过来一个微笑，“玩得开心吗？”

“在被你叫来之前还算不错。”Steve抱起双臂，搞不清面前这个人到底想干什么。

“别生气，我只是觉得应该和你打个招呼。”Tony转过身来。

“说真的，你怎么说服Stane把这个地方交给你的。”

“一点小手段，具体来说就是在他不得不顾及颜面的场合诚恳地请求。外人的目光是最好的催化剂，毕竟他是‘亲切、大方’的Stane先生啊。”

“仍旧太轻易了一点。”

“事实上，亲爱的Obadiah给我安排了一些帮手，目前是五个，其中两个实际处理这里的事，两个私人保镖，给我添了不少麻烦。还有一个司机，看起来人还不错。”

“需要我帮忙？”Steve问。

“不，我的老天，你还真急着还我人情对不对？”Tony半是吃惊半是好笑。“不，现在还不需要。另外，很高兴看到你不在那个小酒馆呆着了。”

“作为一个‘有麻烦’的人，你的消息还真是灵通。”Steve在一捆纸箱上坐下，用手指扯松了领带。说到底，即使这里有个让人摸不着头脑的家伙，也仍然比外面更让他觉得轻松。况且，他不认为对面那个好看的西装小子真能把他怎么样。

“这几个‘帮手’并不怎么聪明，”Tony懒得掩饰轻蔑的态度，“不过还是让人有点烦心，我现在可没剩多少自由时间了。这么说吧，我可能有很长一段时间不会联系你，但如果你有什么需要帮忙的话，可以告诉Elise，一个女人接近我不会那么引人注目。”

“我不明白，”Steve不是那种会把困惑憋在心里的人，“我不知道你到底有什么打算，但你显然并不需要我帮忙。没人会拉拢一个毫无用处的人，而你，Stark先生，花在这上面的精力有点太多了。”

“嘿，放松点。”Tony停下来听走廊里的动静，“我不想让你紧张，不过说起来这操蛋的地方确实让人越来越多疑。好吧好吧，我肯定会需要你，但不是现在，像我之前承诺的，即使到了那个时候，也不会让你无从选择。”

这个答案对Steve来说还远远不够，但Tony对他打了一个别出声的手势，然后把他拉起来推进一个隔间。

“Stark先生，”一个粗声粗气的声音在门口叫，“Tony，你在里面吗？”

他们没给人回答的时间，两个高壮的家伙，西装绷紧在身上，像童话故事里才有的邪恶双胞胎，把门口堵得严严实实。而Tony，一副睡眼朦胧的样子从地上爬起来。

“那个小妞在哪？”他问。

“什么小妞？这里只有你一个人。”

“不不不，”Tony踉跄着向后退了一步，伸长胳膊在对方面前摇动一根手指，“有个小妞，非常非常漂亮，裙子只有这么长。”他在大腿根部比划。

他被人骗了，从双胞胎的表情来看，没有什么比这更让他们觉得好笑的了。

“你喝得有点多，Tony。”一直没开口的那个从自己兄弟身边挤过来，抓住Tony的一只胳膊。“走吧，有人开始担心了。”

“有个小妞，”Steve听见Tony逼真地提高了声音，像任何一个被指出“喝多了”的醉鬼一样，“她让我等在这儿！”

“说不定她正在外面什么地方等你呢伙计，我们可以一起出去找找。”

他们连哄带骗地把人拖走了，临走时，后面的那个大块头扫视了一眼整个盥洗室，Steve藏身那个木门半开，只要往前一步，瞎子也能嗅出房间里还有另外一个人。但他们没费这个功夫，正如Tony所说，他们并没有那么聪明。

晚些时候Steve重新回到上面，喝足了威士忌的绅士们已经开始逐渐暴露本来面目，一些开始唱下流小调，另一些则把手伸向了不该伸的地方。

Steve把衬衫向外拽了拽，领带仍然像刚才那样松垮地挂着，Sam在远处向他投来夸赞的目光。那晚的狂欢结束之前，身为主人的Tony Stark衣冠不整地从楼上冲下来，醉倒在大厅里最显眼的桌子底下，为在场所有人送上崭新的酒桌笑料。


	4. Chapter 4

“觉得怎么样？”Natasha再一次从销声匿迹一整年中归来，她把头发染成了淡金色，跟身上崭新的狐皮大衣非常相称。

“你是不是长高了一点？”Steve故意说，等待Natasha给他一记拳头。而Natasha只是耸了耸肩膀，像个风情万种的小情妇一样挎上了Steve的胳膊。他们一起沿着街道向前走，目的地是Steve的新住处。

“我看到你已经有自己的司机了。”女杀手抬头看着他，“看来我不在的这段时间发生了不少事。”

“至少我的头发还是原来的颜色。”

“Phillips现在很喜欢你？”

“他可不是会‘喜欢’谁的那种人，”Steve说，“但他开始放心让我接手更多的生意。说真的，我不知道这算不算好事。”

“我喜欢你现在这样，比起给那个爱尔兰人开车的时候穿的那身来说。你知道奇怪的是什么吗？你的品位似乎跟着变好了。”

这是Natasha的可怕之处，她的眼光比Steve认识的所有人都要毒辣。却偏偏喜欢趁人不备时扔出重磅炸弹。

“这件西装看起来像是哪个意大利裁缝的手艺。让我想想……”Natasha用手指点点下巴，“啊，Tony Stark总穿的那种，当然，他穿起来可是另外一种味道。”

“Tasha……”

“说真的Steve，要是他真的不想让人知道你们的关系，就别送这些东西。”

“只是衣服而已。”Steve争辩。这是圣诞节出现在众多礼物包裹当中的一个，没有署名和祝福卡片，Steve完全可以理直气壮地说自己并不知道是谁送的。而当Phillips给他直接命令让他“穿点像样的东西”时，这套衣服就成了唯一的选择。

“哈。”Natasha翻翻眼睛，“随便吧，反正我不是回来干这个的。调查局和纽约警察最近好像有什么行动，如果我是你，就会小心点。”她停住那个有关Stark的话题，单纯觉得现在并不是说这个的好时机。Steve不是个刚刚入行的毛头小子了，如果他想跟谁合作，就应该把一切可能都考虑在内。

“请我吃晚饭，”她不客气地命令道，“如果你想知道更多调查局的内幕——”

他们俩同时停住脚步，认识多年的默契在危险出现的时候开始发挥作用。Natasha向后退，Steve则跃向前方的一辆汽车。枪声几乎是在他们行动的同时响起来的，然后，才是街头上行人惊慌失措的尖叫。对方不是狙击手，汤普森的子弹成片扫过他们的头顶。

Natasha对Steve点点头，脱掉碍事的大衣，跳进玻璃已经不复存在的店铺，绕向对方的后背。Steve则在汽车后面试着还击，但这并没有想象中容易。两辆汽车从街道另一头飞快地冲过来，其中一辆是Steve自己的，但它不幸在五十米远处撞进了一间餐馆。另一辆Steve从未见过，墨绿色，打着转在他面前停下来。车门被里面的人踢开，Steve只犹豫了一秒就跳了进去。几个月不见的Tony头戴一顶灰色的猎帽，穿着不知道从哪弄来的姜黄色夹克，弓着身子，飞快地打着方向盘。

“我听说你又惹了麻烦，Rogers先生？”他在驾驶座上大喊以盖过子弹和引擎的声音。

“如果我说这是只个玩笑你一定不会相信。”Steve喊回去。

“跟你的司机说去，他好像脸上中了一枪。”Tony猛踩油门，一直开出这片街区。

“我以为你现在仍然很忙，”Steve在后排座位上问。他把Beach的事情搞了个清楚，这个倒霉蛋借的钱里有一大部分是从Tony的某个“新朋友”的口袋里出去的。“你的那几个帮手会怎么说，还有，这辆车是哪来的？”

“我在想该怎么回答，”Tony绕了几个圈子，把车停在一个货仓后面。他从车里钻出来，拍拍衣服，车门上的弹孔清晰可见。“哇哦，还好不是我的车。其实我根本不知道是谁的，它只是幸运地停在了我英雄救美的路上。”

Steve没听见他后面这句，因为下车时他才发现Tony的一条衣袖已经被血浸透了。

“过来。”他拉过Tony，从车后座的礼品盒里翻出一条能做简单包扎的女士围巾。

“包装不错，很可能是送给情人的。”Tony龇牙咧嘴地看着Steve摆弄他的胳膊，“嘿，轻点，只是碎玻璃而已。“

“是子弹，你该庆幸不是打进了骨头。”

“没错，是挺走运的，现在我得找件衣服，然后溜回‘天鹅’去——”他转过身，发现自己那条被包扎过的胳膊仍旧被Steve抓在手里，“谢谢你的包扎Steve，但我能把它拿回来了吗？”

“解释吧Tony，这都是怎么回事。”

“我跟这些人一点关系都没有。”Tony试图举起双手否认，不过他的手臂暂时被挟持了。“我的消息来源说你跟一个漂亮女士在一起喝酒，所以我决定冒险跑出来看看。”

“实话，Tony。”Steve不为所动。

“好吧好吧，你能先放开吗，这真是挺疼的，我觉得快要不过血了。”

Steve赶紧松开手，接着又有些后悔。好在Tony捧着胳膊老老实实站在原处，没有逃走的迹象。

“我的眼线，说有几个穿着长大衣的人上了芬奇面包店的楼，一直没有下来。那上面什么都没有，对面倒是你们常去光顾的餐厅。这挺明显的是吧。”Tony很坦率，“还有我的司机，Happy Hogan，跟我发展出了新的友情，于是愿意帮我逃出来几个小时。”他边说边缩了缩脖子，躲着脚咒骂了一句天气。

1月份的傍晚仍旧冷得要命，Tony那件司机夹克包扎时被丢到了一边，导致他身上只剩下一件沾了血渍的条纹衬衫。

“走吧，先找个地方给你重新包扎一下。”Steve脱下大衣递了过去，想了想又直接把衣服披在对方肩上。他们换了一辆车，一路沉默地开往Steve的旧公寓。

“你确定这是好主意？”

“这里还有一个月就要拆了，没人会来。”Steve先走进黑漆漆的房间，几分钟后，摸出一个旧的煤油灯。

Tony在沙发上坐下来，透过昏暗的灯光打量Steve的屋子。主人则进进出出，很快找来了药箱、干净的水甚至还有一瓶没开封的威士忌。Tony接过酒瓶，咬开瓶塞，灌下一大口辛辣的液体，在Steve蹲在面前熟练地缝针时盯着他的头顶，难得地保持安静。

“很快就好了，”Steve轻声说，带着一点点安慰的味道。“你该告诉我，冒这么大的风险究竟想要什么样的回报。”

Tony没出声，单手抓住衣领想把大衣还回去，Steve冲他摇摇头。“穿着吧，”他说，“这地方和外面一样冷。”

“你真是我见过最喜欢送人衣服的人了。”Tony自顾自笑起来，好像发现了什么非常有趣的事。

Steve困惑地抬头，而Tony靠在沙发里，对着天花板傻笑。跳动的昏暗灯光下面，他的脖子暴露在外，下巴上还有亮晶晶的酒滴。在那件薄衬衫下面，胸腔震动。Steve的手还没来得及从Tony的身上拿开，一种奇异的愉快因此感染了他，像酒精一样在他的血管中流淌，带来轻微的美妙刺痛。

“嘿，”他拍拍Tony的膝盖，“你怎么了？”

“抱歉，”Tony抬起那只完好的手臂擦了擦眼睛，“说起来，你以前也送过我一件外套，难看的深棕色，到我的膝盖那么长。”他比划着，又对着瓶子喝了一口酒。

Steve皱着眉头看他，把他当成一个烂醉的疯子。而事实是，两口威士忌远不会造成这样的结果。紧跟着，Steve突然想起，在他当兵的几年之前，确实丢失过这样一件大衣，导致他整个冬天不得不靠着一件父亲的旧大衣度过。

“那不可能是你。”他忍不住说。

“啊，确实不是什么光彩的事，对不对？”Tony停下来看着他，“很抱歉我把它穿走了。”

他不可能是当时那个男孩子，Steve想。这种有钱人家的少爷不应该在那种天气的夜晚被别人堵在小巷子里。他们捏住他的喉咙往里倒烈酒，大笑着看他被呛的不停干呕，然后继续新一轮的游戏。Steve那时还是个瘦条条的小个子，他帮一位苛刻挑剔的老太太清理烟囱，直到晚上才拿到报酬。笑声吓了他一跳，但那些人玩得太过开心根本没注意到他呆呆地站在旁边，又悄悄退了回去。“有警察！”Steve飞快地跑过巷子口，等一片混乱的脚步声消失之后才小心地折了回来。那群人已经不见了，只剩黑头发的男孩子趴在地上，没有外套，因为酒精或者是寒冷而发抖。

“你叫什么，住在哪儿，”Steve问，“我可以送你回去。”那个孩子不出声，他一定非常不舒服，只是蜷成一团贴着地面，脸上粘着泥土，牙齿把嘴唇咬出血痕。

Steve试着抬起他，最后不得不放弃了。他把大衣脱下来盖在男孩的身上，跑去找人。但他回去的时候，巷子里已经空无一人了。

“我以为你冻死在什么地方了。”

“差一点。我逃走了，送我回家什么的把我吓坏了。不过Jarvis找到我了，他是我的管家。”Tony接着说，“你的口袋里只有一卷素描纸和几张零钱，我不知道去哪里找S.R，电话薄上没有你的名字，我又根本记不起那天晚上究竟是在哪条街上碰见你的……”

“没关系，”Steve站起身来，“没什么要紧的。那是我第一次试图当个英雄，遇见这种事让我既害怕又兴奋。”他干巴巴地说，不是对Tony，更像是针对那个小时候的自己。

“如果你想知道的话，那些人是我的朋友。嗯，当时的朋友。”

Steve惊诧地看过去，“你真的该好好选择朋友了，Stark先生。”

“我选了你啊。”Tony又笑起来，向Steve举起手中的酒瓶。

“也许你该更小心一点。”Steve接过瓶子，语气冷淡。有那么一瞬间，他把Tony当成了那个蜷缩在寒夜里的小男孩，需要他来保护。但这很蠢，愚蠢至极，他们这行里没有人会把过去那点事当成现在行动的依据。

Tony的笑容有些僵硬，他垂下眼睛想了想又说，“当然，我需要你帮忙，用你手上现在的运输网络，不是现在，但不会太久。还有，我会让你和Phillips都大赚一笔，但眼下还不是讨论细节的时候。”

Steve点点头，对这个答案暂时满意。“对于这一笔投资，你未免也太拼命了点。”

“我相信你的价值，风险是值得的。”Tony笑了，但这个笑容跟之前的完全不同。他站起来，裹紧Steve的大衣点头告别，“你看，这么多年，我们都已经面目全非了啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha等在Steve的新居，还有他的司机，耳朵和胳膊上裹着纱布。

“抱歉，他们跑了。还有一个在来得及说什么之前就咽气了。”Natasha换上了一件白色的羊毛大衣，把脚翘在桌子上。“我会查清楚的，花不了多长时间。”

“这不是你的事，Tasha。”

“我特别喜欢那件大衣。”她叹了口气，起身向客房走去。一句也没问关于那辆墨绿色汽车的事。

Sam Wilson才是那个把Steve救出来的人，对于这个说法，Sam本人有些恼火。因为Steve在事情发生整整一天之后才告诉他，而他莫名其妙地成了英雄，还被强塞了一堆不能记错的细节。

Steve把之后的几次会面安排在了Tony的夜总会，理由是原来那家让他觉得不太安全，但保险起见，他同样安排了一些在另外的酒店和赌场。Tony只露面了一次，说着笑话，右手抓着酒杯，指尖有些发抖。

“瞧他，喝的真不少是吧。”一位从费城来的客人这么说。

夜总会和上次派对时并没有什么两样，除了灯光更暗一点。Obadiah送给Tony的“帮手”除了那对双胞胎Russel兄弟之外，还有一个司机和两个所谓的顾问。其中一个此刻站在二楼平台上，审视全场的神情仿佛他才是真正的主人，事实上，他确实是这么认为的。一个穿着套装的端庄女人递给他一个本子，等他过目之后又拿了回去。Steve以前从没见过她。

“那是Potts小姐，看起来跟其他的女人不一样对吧。”在座的一位精通社交的男士注意到Steve的目光，“Stark前段时间带回来的，听说是从俄亥俄州还是什么地方，那时候他俩还甜蜜得很。可惜两个月不到咱们的花花公子就玩够了，Potts小姐现在在这儿当会计，一个周都见不到Tony宝贝一面。”最后这位消息灵通人士还补充说，“可怜的女人，不过至少他还给了她一份工作。在这种地方，很快会有别人看上她的。”

她看起来是个很聪明的女人，这位Potts小姐。聪明而且低调，让Tony愿意冒险把她放在身边。而那些所谓顾问最愚蠢的地方在于，他们可能永远也不会想到一个女人能用智慧和冷静把他们打得落花流水。

又过了一个月，Tony才再一次跟Steve见面。就在“天鹅”下面的废弃盥洗室。他们现在给这个破房间上了锁，临时存放一些客人的特殊物品。这次Tony开门见山递给Steve一张单子，上面列了十几个条目，关于出入的物品、数量、发货地或者目的地。货物种类众多，时间都谨慎错开，接发货的仓库也各有不同，如果没有这张单子，很难让人联想到其中的关系。

“唯一的要求，”Tony把单子收了回来，“他们都不能出现在你的账目上。如果你对价钱不满意，还可以商量。”

Steve点点头，价钱已经非常优厚了。对于他来说，把这些东西分散在其他货物里也不是什么困难的事。

“你可以告诉Phillips，但我不确定他是不是愿意赚这笔钱。比起其他人，Phillips对Obadiah的态度似乎一直不太清楚。”

他还算信守承诺，这笔买卖对“上校”来说稳赚不赔。Tony没提供更多的信息，Steve也并不打算去问。如果只是这样的合作关系，知道的越少对双方都更加安全。

“你的手怎么样了？”Steve在一阵尴尬的沉默之后开口。

“有点僵硬。”Tony揉了揉肩膀，“想杀你的那些人查到了吗？”

“被别人抢先了一步。”

话题又一次搁浅了，这让Steve有些烦躁。他应该起身告辞的，只是说不上来为什么有点不甘心。

“如果你想来要回大衣，”Tony终于再次开口，口气又轻松起来，“我可以再送你一件，比上次的更好。”

“深棕色的？”

“虽然这么说不太礼貌，但是Steve，我还是不太欣赏你的品味。“Tony叹了口气，而Steve这次没有刻意掩饰脸上的笑容。那种流动在血液中让人愉悦的刺痛又出现了，Steve低下头，不知道这究竟意味着什么。

他们开始在不同的地点见面，谈论生意和生意以外的事。那个叫姓Hogan的司机帮了很大的忙，让Tony至少每周都有几次在外面过夜。Obadiah会以为他去了Marino的高级妓院，而他事实上只是从那个叫Lucy的女人窗子里跳出来。

Steve见过几次Tony的“线人”，他们在给Steve递送消息的时候非常有用。十几个，也许二十几个十来岁的孩子，以一种毫无不引人注意的方式出现在街头的各个角落。他们忠心耿耿到让人惊讶的地步，对任何Stark先生的命令言听计从。而Tony，对待他们的方式出奇的温和，而且看上去完全真心诚意。

Potts小姐大概在“天鹅”的账目上做了手脚，但她很出色，让这间夜总会像之前一样盈亏有度。Tony则继续花天酒地，用他的话来说，没有什么地方比肮脏嘈杂的夜总会更能挖掘到可供利用的人和事。

Obadiah的势力开始毫不避讳地扩张，原本温和的面具也时常裂开一条可怖的缝隙。他不择手段吞并那些私人买卖，把一家小赌场的老板逼到几乎自寻短见。与此同时，那些原本与Howard私交不错的元老也被排挤到了生意边缘。他的高调一时之间引起了警察和调查局的注意，让很多同行被迫成了被监视的对象，但Stane并没有因此收敛，他在检察机关内部有自己的路子，而且谁也抓不到他有罪的证据。

不过Stane也不是那么一帆风顺，一个主管账目的会计在他的眼皮底下失踪了，听说是因为Stane不愿意预支薪水让他给女儿治病而欠下一大笔高利贷。另外两个管账的被大骂一顿，不得不在Stane的授意下做一套新的账本。

Steve他们轻视了显而易见的危险，尽管他们当中的一个被不知谁派来的杀手视为目标，另一个则处于严密的监视之下。冒险的刺激一方面来自于外部紧张的环境，另一方面则缘于这种伙伴关系本身的脆弱。

Steve仍旧会不时光顾"天鹅"，作为一名与Tony有点头之交的顾客，他偶尔能看见半醉的Tony在脱衣舞娘进场前跟客人热情地打招呼，这位新老板一向大方，会送上几瓶好酒，然后叼着一根不知谁给的烟回到自己的娱乐中去。他总是被包裹在精致的衬衫里，鞋子始终闪闪发亮，马甲把腰线凸显的恰到好处。他熟练地应用自己的魅力，眨眼、微笑，希望别人把他当成好看的傻瓜。姑娘们乐意黏着他，胳膊绕过他的腰，下巴搭上他的肩膀。而这层伪装让Steve内心的怪兽蠢蠢欲动。

有时候Tony会坐在最后面，在表演进行到一半的时候投入地跟身边的女人亲热，侧脸暴露在大家的视线中，颈部的线条舒展，肘部弯曲，使得上臂的肌肉在衬衫的布料下面绷紧。他的眼睛看向那个女人，或者微微闭上，嘴角挂着微笑。

没人注意的时候，Steve会出去透透气，在外面凉爽的空气中解开最上面的纽扣。一向不抽烟的他会突然有想要来上一根的冲动。然后，他慢慢往回走，装模作样地去一趟洗手间。有人跌跌撞撞地进来，Steve在看清之间慌忙避让，但对方仍然准确无误地撞在他身上。“哦，抱歉。”Tony说，然后毫无歉意地把他拉进一个隔间里。

“怎么回事？”Steve压低了声音，他们并没有约定要会面，而这里也不是正确的场所。Tony紧贴着他，在狭小的空间里伸出胳膊扭上了门锁。

“你又出去了对吧？”Tony凑到他的耳边问，嘴唇碰到他的耳垂。“想抽支烟吗？”他撤开身子，熟练地翻出打火机和烟盒，把抽过一口的香烟送到Steve的嘴边。

他靠得太近，让人没办法呼吸和思考。Steve张开嘴，咬住烟，让呼吸里充满尼古丁和威士忌的味道。然后他把烟扔在地上，把Tony拽向自己。他拼命地把舌头伸进对方嘴里，直到脑袋里响起窒息之前的嗡鸣。然后向下，让Tony的领口开得更大。他一边啃咬Tony的脖子，一边握住他的腰，揉捏他的屁股，让Tony不得不挺起胯部，一下又一下地撞着他的勃起。

Tony解开了Steve的腰带，对着Steve无声地微笑，而Steve则接受邀请，把他翻过身来撞向墙面。他在唾液的润滑之下伸入两根手指，而这已经差不多耗尽了他们所有的耐性。隔间外面，有人进来又出去，Steve的手指仍然一刻未停地在Tony体内挖掘，Tony咬住嘴唇，不发出一丝声音，大腿和膝盖却像是快要支撑不住身体似的打着颤。Steve从后面咬住他的肩膀，缓缓地插入，直到没入根部。然后再一次抽出、插入，调整着自己的节奏。Tony以惊人的毅力控制着自己的声带，但在Steve加快速度的时候仍旧忍不住让呜咽从喉部溢出。他几乎要被狠狠地干进墙里，冰凉的皮带扣一下又一下敲打着他的大腿。Steve的手隔着衣服抚摸他的乳头，同时又用阴茎毫不留情地把他填满压紧。

Tony仰起头，把手伸向自己的勃起，而Steve却握住他的双手，使得他整个人被紧紧固定在Steve的怀里，每一次撞击都在Steve的拳头里冲刺。他喘不过气，阴茎像匕首般竖起，终于在Steve的冲击达到顶点时，跟他一起接受了轰然而来的高潮洗礼。

这是一段全新的微妙关系的开始，既不完全是生意伙伴却又不仅仅是性。他们藏在一层又一层秘密之后，想尽办法安排更安全的会面。

Tony从一个瘸腿的男人的手中买下了一个小酒吧，把它交给Elise打理。以此作为今后会面的地点。这个沉默倔强的女人不会因为感激而道谢，但却能保守住他们的秘密。


	6. Chapter 6

Tony的货已经陆续进出了十几批，如果尽数卖出，利润已经相当可观。但就Tony所说，这并不全是他自己的生意。Obadiah Stane似乎对这些还毫无知觉，但他们却不敢肯定。几天前，曾经跟Howard交好的一个老部下，被发现死在自己的家门口。结论是抢劫杀人，但却让Tony连续几天心事重重。

“Gareth是那批皮具的主人之一，我找上的他。他被Stane踢出生意之后一直没有什么好的出路，他也是最早答应我的人之一。”在Steve的追问之下Tony解释。“如果他出了事，意味着其他人也并不安全。还有一件事，或许你该当心Boyle，他对你这边快速扩展的生意表现的太过漠不关心，而且，他和Stane似乎有过几笔不上账的交易。”

“最近一段时间，我们不应该再见面了。”Tony终于做出决定，他坐在床边，看着Steve把腿伸进裤管里。“只是一段时间。”

“我知道。”Steve简短地说，“是时候了。”

“也许我该告诉你，其实我并没有十足的把握，所以如果出了什么事，你最好赶紧把自己撇清。”

“你想说什么？”Steve警觉地转过头。

“Obadiah找了最好的杀手，从账面上看，花了一大笔钱。他们从不失手，而我在最后有定论之前不能表现出跟平时有什么不一样，你明白我的意思吗？现在我是个靶子，而且必须做下去。”

Steve在Tony站起来的时候拉住了他，“你不能这么做，如果你死了，这一切就毫无意义了。”

“或许我运气很好呢。”Tony安慰地朝他笑，拍了拍他的胳膊。

Steve坐着没动，像是在考虑Tony的话，“如果是‘最好的’杀手，我想我认识一个人，大概能帮得上忙。”

Phillips喜欢玩牌，他是Steve见过最好的扑克脸，赢钱的时候喜欢用关节粗大的手指把玩丝绸领带的一角，然后叼着雪茄开始另外一局。“上校”认为这些游戏理应是有赢有输的，因此不论当天的战况如何都会心满意足地去享用夜宵。今天他们在红酒和小牛排上花费的时间比平时还要多。Steve几次在不引起注意的情况下查看手表，发现自己很难将注意力集中在眼前的事情上。

他和Tony有一个多月没有见过面，最近一次传来的消息是Tony Stark在一家脱衣舞俱乐部门口被枪击。没有消息来源，也没有后续传闻，这条假新闻也就理所应当地淡出了大家的视线。Natasha违背自己的原则放了水，为此她要走了“天鹅”百分之十的股份作为对自己名誉的补偿。而就Steve所知，Tony的计划恐怕已经开始实施了。

连续几天的阴霾预示着大暴雨的到来，Steve又耐心地等待了一周，才最终听到Obadiah Stane被纽约警方带走的消息。他们会对他开庭审讯，而Steve现在已经能够预料到庭审结果。至少有三个污点证人举证Stane参与了谋杀、走私和贩毒，如果让Steve猜测，大概是一个会计、一个赌场老板和一个退休的黑帮党徒。账本会摆在法官面前，里面有清晰条目坐实偷税的指控。至于Obadiah的律师和被他买通了的陪审团，大概会在开庭前集体感染急病。

等他赶到“莫菲”的时候已经是深夜了，Tony在等他，西装和领带被胡乱卷成一团扔在门口的椅子上。床边的小台灯亮着，几个威士忌瓶子倒在床头。Tony在床尾坐着，光着脚，衬衣的下摆从裤子里跑出来。

“嘿，Steve！”他对刚进门的人举杯，“来庆祝一下。”

酒瓶已经空了，Tony站起来的动作也不太利落。他把自己摔在Steve身上，杯子举到嘴边。琥珀色的液体顺着他的嘴角流到了衣服上。Steve扶住他，把杯子夺了过来。

Tony把他推到了墙边，扑上来吻他，嘴巴里有一股辛辣的酒味。他的手不老实地扯着Steve的西装裤，火热的舌头拼命伸进他的嘴巴里，粗糙的让人有种醉酒的眩晕感。Steve贴着墙壁喘气，酒杯从他的手中无声地滚落到地毯上。Tony紧贴着他，滚烫的掌心没耐心地在他的鼠蹊部按揉。Steve把他拽起来，再一次亲吻，像野兽之间的撕咬，Tony在窒息之前把他推开，抬起眼睛朝Steve坏笑，在Steve有其他动作之前蹲了下去。他把Steve的阴茎整个吞进口中，因为太过急切而呛咳出声。

Tony喝醉了，动作比平时急躁。但他吞吐的频率和口腔的热度把Steve缓缓推向高处。Steve大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷着，手指在Tony的头发里收紧，克制着不去狠狠操他的嘴。

他们纠缠着爬上床，踢掉碍事的裤子，用牙齿解决衬衫的纽扣，在对方身上亲吻舔舐，似乎都想要用这种方式把对方给牢牢控制住。Tony的手紧抓着Steve的肩膀，Steve则握紧Tony的脚腕，手指探下去，急不可耐地戳刺着Tony的穴口。润滑剂从他手上流下来，滴在白色的床单上。

Tony胸口起伏，在Steve伸进第二根手指的时候发出细小的呻吟，他在Steve的手指上扭动身体，抬起头来注视着对方。“想我了吗，Steve。”他的眼眶微微发红，眼睛却异常明亮。不知是酒醒了，还是根本没有醉过。Steve愣了愣，把这个狡猾的家伙拉向自己，Tony则咯咯笑着，坐在Steve的身上。“如果你不想回答的话，也可以祝贺我。”Steve看着居高临下的Tony，嘴角忍不住挑起来，“我知道你能做到。”

“他算得上是我唯一的亲人，瞧瞧，我们对彼此做了什么。”Tony自嘲地冷笑，没对Steve的回答做出评价，只是微微抬起身子，试图把他的勃起整个纳入。Tony动作急迫，像是不在意没有充分扩张带来的疼痛和伤害。一层薄汗出现在他的额头上，Tony咬住嘴唇，无视Steve放在他腰侧的手。他闭着眼睛，不等身体完全适应就再一次动起来。

Steve握住他的腰，小心地阻止他，最后索性翻身把他压在身下，他们的喘息交织在一起，胸膛紧贴着，勃起的阴茎湿漉漉地贴在腿间。“嘘，”Steve安抚地凑近Tony耳边，“放松一点，没事的。”他亲吻了Tony的脖子，拇指在他耳后婆娑，笨拙地试图安抚这个喝醉的男人。

Tony最终转过身去，拽过Steve的手放在自己胸前，让对方的阴茎滑进自己股间。这一次，他们做得很慢，Steve从身后搂住他，缓慢而坚定的抽插，每一次都准确地命中那个让他战栗的点。Tony贴着枕头发出短促的闷哼，快感以一种磨人的速度堆积起来，他的手指绞紧床单，脚背绷紧，几乎迷失在漫长的高潮当中。

这是他第一次留下来过夜，两人维持着做爱时贴在一起的睡姿。这和那些激烈的性爱带来的快感完全不同，却自有其美妙之处，而这才是最可怕的事。


	7. Chapter 7

Stane的离开让Tony忙碌了很长时间，他把自己原本的秘密生意网络转上正轨，而Potts小姐碰巧在管理这些方面很有一套。至于Stane剩下的破旧网笼已经无法织补，可靠的人早已经被Tony拉拢入伙，其他的大多是Obadiah的亲信，彻底弃置也毫不可惜。

他和Steve的见面没有以前那样频繁，虽然现在他拥有了彻底的自由，但整理Obadiah的烂摊子足够让他焦头烂额。而Steve这边，Phillips似乎越来越不愿意插手生意上的事，如Tony所说，不管他是不是讨人喜欢，至少还是个聪明的老头子。

真是讽刺，Steve站在巷子里，回想所有发生过的事，他们的关系在一条黑暗的巷子里开始，现在又要在另外一条黑暗的巷子里结束。让人忍不住觉得一切都合情合理却又荒谬得可怕。

他跟Tony的最后一次会面推迟了一整个星期，但那天Tony并没有出现。一颗炸弹在“墨菲”爆炸，时间是傍晚7点，酒吧被差不多被夷为平地，几个来喝酒的码头工人莫名其妙地送了命。Steve侥幸活下来只是因为他想先去探望一下生病的Elise，但那天，他并没有在Elise的住处找到她。

Steve接着去了Sam的一个落脚点，他还没有蠢到这么快就暴露自己，在一切都没有弄清楚之前，暂时可以相信的只有那些跟他没有利益牵扯的人。他当然没有去找Tony，因为只有Tony知道他会在那个时间在“墨菲”出现，独自一人。除此之外，谁还会大费周章毁掉一个小小的酒吧呢。他们是可以互相背叛的，Tony明明在最开始就这样暗示。只不过，Steve愤怒地想，如果Tony不是个懦夫，至少应该当着他的面举起枪。

他熟悉的那辆车停在了酒店门口，大堂经理恭敬地等在一旁，在Tony走进去的时候接过他的外套。

他开始正式参与地下社会正式的社交活动了，Obadiah Stane的被捕是最后一块敲门砖。如果Steve没有猜错，Tony会把Stane放的债一笔一笔的收回来，或者，至少让他们清楚地表示知道新的债主是谁。

零点过了几分，Tony脚步不稳地从酒店出来。他没有留下过夜，或许是今晚的姑娘不对他的胃口。他真的应该直接上车，Steve曾经暗示他深夜在街头游荡的危险性。但Tony并不害怕，仿佛真的认为自己就是暗夜之王，月光下危险街区的真正主人。他会让汽车等在一家这个时间仍在营业的小吃店门口，独自走过两条街，然后才乘上自己的车，回到温暖的巢穴中去。

Steve在Tony靠近的时候抓紧了手里的枪，一部分的他专注于计划，对自己情绪的波动毫不在意，像平时的那个他自己一样。另一部分则像是游离于状况之外，好奇此时自己脸上的表情是什么样的。他被背叛了，至少是被欺骗了，始作俑者很可能刚刚还在庆贺自己的胜利。

Tony由远及近走进路灯的光圈，长围巾在身前摇摆。他压了压帽子，好像不习惯头顶的光明。街道上空无一人，他身前的影子越晃越长，在进入下一个光圈的时候变成两个。一直以来冲击着Steve的愤怒突然退缩了，像个临阵逃脱的懦夫。他本不应该有一丝犹豫，而这不合时宜的犹豫让Tony先看见了他。

对于Steve来说，这是开枪的最好时机。而Tony如果足够机警，就应该抓紧这个瞬间逃命。Tony足够机警，但他只是迅速地瞥了一眼周围，冲进Steve藏身的黑暗当中，几乎把Steve撞到墙上。他握住Steve的左腕，却对他右手的枪毫不在意。

“我知道你没死。”他抬起头，笑容很平静，好像一切早在他预料之中，但是抓着Steve的手却微微发抖。“躲起来是很明智的作法。”Tony自顾自点头，掰过Steve的脸试图在黑暗中看清他颧骨上的淤青。“他们说找到了你的尸体，哈，好像真的有人会蠢到相信一样……”

这是Steve没有预料到的状况，他抬起头任由Tony摆布，不知该把右手的枪放在哪里。他可以用这把冰凉的武器顶住对方的肋骨逼问自己想知道的事，但是最终，他只是试探着将手绕到了Tony的背后。这不是个进攻性的动作，但却有着威胁的意味。而Tony，在察觉了这个之后，把这理解成了一个拥抱。他张开手臂回应Steve，帽子因此掉在地上，而他自己并没有意识到，只是在抱紧Steve的时候放松下来，像个祈祷终于被回应了的虔诚旅人。

Steve的脸颊贴紧Tony的卷发，在心里叹了一口气。那些确凿证据带给他的判断和决心变成了千穿百孔的堤坝。他的右手仍然抓着那把柯尔特，却不由地把身体的重量倾向Tony。他腰间的衣服被抓的紧紧的，但那感觉并不坏。这个拥抱像是某种实实在在的东西，你得到它，使用它，依赖它，以为自己会在付出代价时满心不快，但到最后一刻却忍不住觉得物有所值。

“快走吧，”他拍拍Tony的后背，“时间长了会引人注意。”

“没错，当然。”Tony几乎是把他推开，好像觉得有点难为情，但他很快又用明亮的笑容全副武装。“我要怎么找到你？”

“我会联系你的。”Steve把手放进口袋，再拿出来的时候笨拙地整理了一下Tony的围巾，他捡起帽子帮Tony戴好，让它看起来和刚才一样。

“你怎么认出我的？”Steve压了压帽檐。

“你从不习惯真正把自己藏起来，对吧。”Tony看着他回答。“我总是能认出你。”

“还有，别再死了。”Tony最后说，然后头也不回地走出巷子。

Steve回到住处的时候Sam正在沙发上吃花生，“Stark死了吗？”他把花生嚼的咔嚓响，眼睛没离开过自己的手。

“暂时……还没有。”Steve脱下夹克衫，在沙发扶手上坐下，伸手拿了一罐啤酒。

“你们上床了。”Sam说。

“抱歉，你说什么？”Steve不小心被呛了一口。

“我给你的漂亮杀手女朋友打了个电话，只是想问问看你在不在。哇哦，你知道吗，我竟然和她说上话了，那可是Natasha Romanoff！”Sam看起来有点激动，“她真是，太酷了。”

“Sam。”Steve无奈地打断他。

“呃，其实我想说的是，Romanoff让我不用操心。她说如果今天你回不来，那么Stark会为此付出代价。如果你回来了，那么Stark大概已经被解决了。如果你回来了，Stark还好好的活着，那么你们一定上过床了。”Sam用探寻的目光打量他的同伴，“女人的逻辑，真的很奇怪，对吧。”

Steve把酒瓶凑到嘴边，不知道该怎么说，“如果Stark……”

Sam叹了一口气，“你相信他的话，最好有自己的理由。还有，能不能费心解释一下，你们之间到底是怎么回事。”

Steve在Sam离开之后独自坐了一会儿，试图理清楚自己到底在想什么。拿着一把枪去找Tony现在看来似乎非常愚蠢，而且，Steve现在有些不敢去触碰这个念头：如果他当时真的开枪了呢？他一向认为自己是个理智的人，只是在这件事上却彻底陷入了混乱，他认为自己被欺骗了，却同时觉得Tony的背叛是在情理之中的事。他可以冷静的规划一个万无一失的复仇计划，却又偏偏选了最蠢的一种方案，一切的矛盾情绪在他脑袋里盘旋不定。最后，Steve放弃了。他早在看见Tony的时候起就已经丢盔弃甲，只是自己还不愿意承认而已。

Natasha第二天打来了电话，告诉他们警察在河边找到了Elise的尸体，当Steve转达这个消息的时候，Tony的脸色前所未有的难看。发生在他们身上的一切都是罪有应得，而Elise这种姑娘，却远不应该有这样结局。

“如果你死了，最大的受益者是谁？”Tony问。

“Boyle，如果他想的话。但他看起来并不在乎……”

“我来找证据。”Tony说。他在离开的时候亲吻了Steve的脸颊，然后对Sam点头告别，好像这没什么大不了的。而Sam张口结舌地看着他们，半天找不出合适的句子来表达想法。

Tony去了两天，在Natasha之前带回了第一个消息。Boyle在确定没找到Steve尸体的时候就推掉了所有可能的外出安排，现在想要接触到他几乎不可能。而这恰好从侧面证实了他们的猜测。Natasha则告诉他们一个更切实的证据——那群试图抢劫Phillips而被Steve他们射杀的人当中有一个是Boyle同母异父的兄弟。

“他早就可以动手的。”Steve说。

“但他是个瞻前顾后的人，”Tony提醒，“尽管这让他做事情几乎没有什么破绽，但却错过了许多机会。他对Phillips心存顾忌，担心你是否知道他私底下的事，而在认为没有实际威胁的时候却不愿意冒险动手。还有就是，他太吝啬了……如果蹲在芬奇面包店楼上开枪的是Natasha，而不是那些菜鸟，也许你现在就没法坐在这儿听我们说这些。”

“谢谢夸奖，Stark先生。”Natasha甜腻地说。近几天来她和Tony的感情跟互损的程度一起翻了倍。

“你想怎么做？”Sam问，“告诉‘上校’有人一直在挖他的奶酪山吗？”

三个人一起抬头看他，而Steve只是摇了摇头。Phillips被称为“上校”有一部分原因是他像军人那样相信纪律和铁证，捕风捉影的消息不是他这种人会看重的东西。

“Boyle选择现在动手说明我又一次碰到了他的痛处，而他在我和Tony见面的地方做手脚，说明他知道了我们的事。”

气氛严肃，但Sam还是找机会翻了个白眼。

“可他放过了我，Happy的车子被堵在了去的路上。”Tony慢慢地说，试着理清思路，“记得我跟你说过他和Obadiah的秘密交易吗？说不定现在仍在运行，只是从我当时的筛查中漏了出去。”

“他不敢动你，因为现在你的位置还算稳固。而他还试图借着你的买卖赚钱，或者……”

“或者把你们在一起的证据捅给Phillips，把挖奶酪的帽子扣给Steve。”Sam边说边摇头，“Phillips可不会喜欢的这个消息。”

“所以你得排查你下自己的生意了大老板。”Natasha对Tony说。

而Tony在她说完之前就站起身走向衣帽架，“要我直接把证据交给Phillips吗？”他回头征求意见，“或者安全起见，先把Boyle干掉，免得他多嘴。毕竟你在一个小酒吧约会情人被炸死的事已经传的沸沸扬扬了Rogers先生。”

“还是由我亲自来比较好，”Steve站起来，“两件都是。就算仅仅是为了Elise。Sam可以帮我，而你最好暂时不要出面。”

“嘿，我帮得上忙。”Tony抗议。

“我相信你能对付Obadiah，现在是你回报我同样信任的时候了。”Steve走到他面前，帮他取下大衣和帽子。这是他们关系的立足之处，对对方能力的肯定和信任，或许现在这种信任又在其他方面慢慢体现，谁知道呢，他们还有很长的路要走。

“Stark先生，”Sam在后面大喊，“你能把Steve带走吗？你知道我这里其实并不安全，而且我也完全不想知道你们有没有在我的地毯上搞过。”

“我要是你就担心一下沙发。”Tony越过Steve对Sam坏笑，“还有餐桌。”

“我要把房子卖了。”Sam从沙发上弹起来，气呼呼地瞪着他们。  
*  
Steve的枪法不坏，但放冷枪并不是他最喜欢的做法。他把完成了使命的柯尔特收起来，离开Boyle的尸体和仍旧冒着热气的早餐桌，起身去见Phillips。

“说真的，如果死的是你，我会很遗憾。”Phillips照旧给Steve倒了一杯白兰地，用命令的眼光看着他喝下去。然后踱步到年轻人身后，以沉默恐吓对方。

“你干得还不赖，”他最后用宽大的手掌短促地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“但我怀疑你母亲是否会因此感到骄傲，毕竟，她以为你不会再长高了，只能用下半生当一个接线生呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

“所以，现在做什么？”Tony问。他和Steve刚刚从一间新开的、名叫“坏家伙”的饭店吃过午饭。并排坐在公园湖边的长条木椅上晒太阳，大腿紧贴在一起。

“好建议我都会接受。”Steve转头，看着Tony的睫毛和胡子在阳光下变成毛绒绒的浅色。

“买一张舒服的大床。把Obadiah留下的毒品生意逐渐裁掉，我真的不太喜欢那个。丝绸床单和鹅毛枕头要列在购物单上。芝加哥有个混蛋想到纽约来分一杯羹，也许我们可以和他玩玩。还有，给你买件新的睡衣？”

“回家去喝一杯呢？”

“可以提到最前面来。”


End file.
